witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Contract: The Phantom of Eldberg
/ 184 Ashrune Wraith trophy |Level = 17 |Next = Stranger in a Strange Land |Enemies = Wraiths Penitent Kori Kraki |Starting_icon = skellige}} Contract: The Phantom of Eldberg is a contract quest in . : Contract: The Phantom of Eldberg : If you got this far, clearly you know how to read, so read the rest, and read it well. : A wraith's sprung up on Eldberg and covered the whole isle in fog and put out the light in our lighthouse. If you're afraid to face a ghost in battle, stay far from Eldberg, for there you'll find neither gold nor glory, only death. But if you've faced such phantoms before, then know that I, Jorund of Arinbjorn, will pay my own gold to you if you drive off the spirits from our clan's territories. Walkthrough You can start this quest a few different ways: * talk to Jorund directly in Arinbjorn's tavern * find the notice on Arinbjorn's notice board * during The King is Dead – Long Live the King, defeat Madman Lugos in a fistfight and he'll remark on it * investigate the area directly If you find the notice first (or enter the tavern) you'll run into Kori and Kraki, two Skelligers who obviously don't like Continentals. You can go with whichever remark before Jorund appears and makes them run off before inviting you to come sit with him if you wish. Follow him over to his table and talk to him to learn about the strange circumstances about Eldberg and he'll tell you about two men and the lighthouse keeper, Mikkjal, have gone missing. Afterwards, head out to the island (the easiest way is to head north to Arinbjorn's port and get a boat and fast travel to the harbor on the southern tip of Eldberg). As you make your way along the path, you'll come across wraiths and likely find the first dead body that you can examine. Further along, just before the hut, you'll find the second body. Now go and knock on the hut's door for some dialogue with Mikkjal. If you talked to Jorund first, Mikkjal will just tell you how he ended up in the hut and about a large wraith before giving you the lighthouse key (25 ). If you found him first by investigating the area directly, he'll instead talk a bit more about what he noticed before he hid in the hut. Afterwards, head to the lighthouse like normal, dealing with any wraiths along the way. Once at the lighthouse, examine the markings on the tower to learn it's a curse and the large wraith must be a penitent. While this will then conclude (25 ) and have you go back to Mikkjal, if you want to learn the full story head into the lighthouse and up the ladder to the first landing and loot the document right in front of you and read it to learn Mikkjal didn't exactly tell you everything. Head back to talk to Mikkjal. If you found and read the letter Geralt will confront him about it but if you didn't find the letter the outcome's the same: you need to escort him out to have him light the fire to lift the curse. Note that while you can attack the penitent, you can't truly kill it until the fire is lit, though Geralt will make a remark when it's done to let you know. Once the penitent is dead, loot it for the wraith trophy and Ashrune. Mikkjal will then approach and, if you found the letter, you can tell him you'll let this slide or tell him to leave. Otherwise, Geralt will just remark he's not sure what brought the penitent there. However you dealt with Mikkjal, head to Arinbjorn to turn in the quest. If you investigated the area directly (didn't talk to Jorund) you'll need to get the notice off the notice board first and head into the tavern (which follows the same script above where you're initially confronted by Kori and Kraki). Jorund will be glad the problem is solved and rewards you with 260 and 184 . What happens next depends on if this is your concluding visit to Jorund and if King's Gambit has already been completed (or failed). If it's still available, as you go to leave Kori and Kraki will pull you and Jorund into a fight. While the two troublemakers will be killed, one of them managed to fatally wound Jorund, who'll also die there. As you then exit the tavern, you'll be confronted by their father, Leif and, with no witness willing to speak for you, you'll be taken and thrown into jail, starting Stranger in a Strange Land. If King's Gambit was already completed/failed though, the fight won't happen and thus Jorund will live. Journal entry : If Geralt starts the quest from Jorund: :: Geralt learned that the village called Arinbjorn was suffering from a wraith problem. The ghost haunted the nearby islet of Eldberg, a barren rock of no interest to anyone save for the lighthouse erected upon it. This lighthouse's light had gone out simultaneously with the phantom's appearance. This meant it had become nigh unto impossible to safely navigate a ship into Arinbjorn harbor after dark. The witcher's task was to chase off the phantom and find out what had happened to the lighthouse keeper. : If Geralt starts the quest by investigating the area: :: While traveling across Skellige, Geralt happened upon a rocky isle covered in thick fog, from which came the screaming of wraiths. The witcher was dead set on finding out what was the matter and so bravely rushed towards the wraiths, his silver sword aloft. : It turned out the monster of Eldberg was a Penitent - a dangerous wraith which haunted particularly foul sinners. :If Geralt tells Mikkjal to leave: :: It turned out it was the lighthouse keeper, Mikkjal, who was at fault. Working in cahoots with pirates, he would lure ships into the rocks and loot them after they wrecked. These misdeeds were what had drawn the phantom. Geralt dealt with situation as he saw fit and then went to collect his reward. :If Geralt lets Mikkjal off or didn't investigate further: :: Geralt was not able to establish whose misdeeds had drawn this spirit, but that was not what he was being paid for. With the help of the lighthouse keeper Mikkjal, he defeated the wraith, then went to collect his reward. Objectives * If you talk to Jorund first: ** Talk about the contract with Jorund from Arinbjorn. ** Investigate the isle of Eldberg and find Mikkjal, the lighthouse keeper. * Explore the lighthouse using your Witcher Senses. * If you found the letter: ** Read the letter from the lighthouse. * Talk to Mikkjal about the penitent. * Defend Mikkjal from the penitent until he lights the lighthouse brazier. * Kill the penitent. * Take a trophy from the penitent. * If you investigated before talking to Jorund: ** Check the Arinbjorn notice board. * Collect your reward from Jorund. Bugs * If cheats/mods are used to kill the penitent before the lighthouse is lit, the quest will not recognize its death and will thus never complete as its death is scripted to the fire being lit. Notes * During this quest, the wraiths will respawn indefinitely. Simply meditating an hour at a time allows very effective farming. Videos File:The Witcher 3 Penitent Boss Fight (Hard Mode) pl:Upiór z Eldbergu ru:Заказ: Призрак с Эльдберга Category:The Witcher 3 contracts